Just Curious
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Nine years have passed since the defeat of Naraku. Rin is now a young woman, at the ripe age of 17. What happens when she notices Kagome's mate mark, and starts asking Sesshomaru questions about mating? Possible Lemon
1. The Start

**New story:** Just Curious

 **Summary:** Nine years have passed since the defeat of Naraku.Rin is now a young woman, at the ripe age of 17. What happens when she notices Kagome's mate mark, and starts asking Sesshomaru questions about mating?

 **Name Of Chapter:** The Start

…

"Hey, Kagome, what is that on your shoulder?"

The woman in question Kagome, paused folding the lilac kimono she was holding. Kagome's chocolate eyes were questioning as she hesitantly felt her left shoulder, afraid it might be a bug.

"Oh," she exclaimed as she felt the holes in her skin. "This is my mate mark that InuYasha gave me." Kagome's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Mate mark," the woman said curiously, an eyebrow raised. "Like a mark to say you are mated to someone?"

"Exactly like that, Rin." Kagome looked at the teenager beside her and a confused look crossed her face. "You mean to tell me, that after all this time encountering demons you have never heard of the mark?"

The teenager, Rin, shook her head. Rin's brunette hair was to the middle of her back. She wore a simple green and tan kimono that Sesshomaru gifted her last month. Her hazel eyes sparkled with innocence.

"No, never really thought about it," Rin replied. She looked at Kagome, her cheeks a slight pink. Despite Kagome being in her late twenties, she looked like she was a teenager. Ebony wavy hair that was in a bun, chocolate eyes that held laughter. She had on a red kimono with the top wrapped around her waist, revealing a white tank top. The weather was warm and because it was just her and Rin in the hut, Kagome felt comfortable taking off the top to her kimono.

At first, Rin didn't notice the mark because it was underneath Kagome's strap. Then the strap moved, revealing the voided skin.

"When did you get it," Rin asked. "I haven't noticed it before now."

"Never really cared to show it before. Or make it public." Kagome shrugged as she finished folding the laundry. "Some of villagers, especially the elders, are still hesitant about a demon living in the village."

Rin looked at floor. She had been living in Kaede's village for the past nine years and has noticed how some of the villagers' act towards InuYasha with scorn. Some of them have even made rude comments towards him, as well as Kagome. She didn't understand how people could be so cruel towards the two best demons she knew.

Whenever Sesshomaru came to visit, most of the villagers were too frightened to say anything.

Rin laughed a little, remembering when a villager had screamed "a demon" at Sesshomaru. In turn, Lord Sesshomaru looked at him with his coldest glare. The villager had run screaming, scared Sesshomaru was going to strike him.

Rin looked at Kagome, biting her lip, wondering if she should ask her the question she was thinking about.

"Kagome." Kagome looked at the woman across from her. "What is it like, being mated to a demon?" Rin's cheeks turned pink.

Kagome smiled, a dreamy look crossing her face. "It's a feeling like nothing else. InuYasha and I have a stronger bond and we can tell how each other is feeling. There is no guess work. We were close before mating and it just strengthened afterwards. There is this feeling, but there are no words to describe it."

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru has a mate?" Rin blurted out and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Her heart beat fast in her chest; fearful the answer would be yes.

Over the last two years, Rin has begun feeling something towards her Lord Sesshomaru that is not of what a daughter should feel towards her father figure. As it should be because he protected her on their travels and taught her about life. Rin began feeling envious at thought of another woman, demon or human, in the arms of her Lord Sesshomaru.

Her heart skipped beats at the sight of him when he came to visit. And her stomach did flips. And she lost her breath. Oh, and when his ice golden eyes met hers, it was if time momentarily stopped.

Kagome laughed slightly and smiled at her friend. "That is a question you will have to ask him."

"M-m-maybe I will," Rin stammered as her palms became sweaty. "N-n-next time he c-c-comes here."

…

A week passed since Rin's conversation with Kagome.

Rin couldn't stop thinking about all the questions she wanted to ask Sesshomaru. Why was she so nervous? Was she afraid he would be mated to another woman? Has he ever loved another woman before?

Rin breathed, trying to calm her racing heart. She was outside Kagome and InuYasha's hut, sitting on the bank of the stream, careful not to soil her favorite kimono Sesshomaru had given her. Her feet were in the water as she watched the occasional fish swim by and giggled when one of them nibbled on her pinkie toe.

"Rin." Rin's head shot up towards the familiar voice. She smiled from ear to ear, not expecting him to visit today.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin exclaimed as she got off the ground and embraced Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Rin realized what she was doing was not proper and jumped back. She bowed her head, not wanting Sesshomaru to see her embarrassment. "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. I did not think before I embraced you. Please forgive me, milord."

Sesshomaru looked at the woman in front of him and chuckled slightly. She had nothing to fear with him. He wasn't going to strike her for simply showing her excitement.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru when he chuckled. Sesshomaru's long silver hair was to the back of his knees. He wore a red and blue kimono with matching hakamas. His mighty sword Tensaiga was tucked in his yellow obi, that also secured his spiked armor. His tail hung over his shoulder. Rin looked into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Rin and Sesshomaru looked and saw a man with a striking resemblance to Sesshomaru. Long silver hair, golden eyes, but with dog ears on the top of his head. He wore a red kimono and blue hakamas.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru greeted his half-brother.

Nine years have passed since the defeat of Naraku and the two demon brothers relationship has been amiable. It took a while to accept InuYasha as who he was. However, Sesshomaru had to trust InuYasha to take of Rin in a human village until he saw fit. Kaede had told him Rin needed to learn the ways of a human. And besides, as a great Lord, Sesshomaru could not have a young **human** woman around him.

"Hello, big brother," Kagome said as she stood by her mate. She laughed as she was smiling. "What a pleasant surprise."

Sesshomaru gave her one of his signature cold glares. InuYasha snickered and Rin giggled behind her hand.

"Rin, I must speak with you," Sesshomaru said, stopping Rin's giggling. "Alone." Sesshomaru gave a pointed look to his brother and his mate.

"Yes, milord," Rin replied, smiling.

Sesshomaru began walking away with Rin trailing behind him. She stopped, just out of habit, and plucked a yellow flower from the earth. She smiled, inhaling the sweet scent.

"This smells wonderful, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded. They continued walking with Sesshomaru being silent while Rin filled him in on what senseless things have been going on since he last visited.

Suddenly Rin stopped in the middle of her sentence about Kagome teaching her herbs, and looked around her.

"What is wrong, Rin," Sesshomaru asked as she was looking in the bushes.

"Where is Master Jaken," Rin said, a puzzled look on her face. Rin was surprised Jaken was not with him. Sesshomaru's servant was dutifully following him around everywhere he went. It was unusual if the toad demon wasn't on Sesshomaru's tail.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman next to him with a soft look, a smile at the corner of his lips.

"Jaken is with his mate in the Western Lands," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin gasped and her eyes widened. "Master Jaken has a mate? I thought I would never live to see that. That frog is so crotchety."

Sesshomaru smiled more at the young woman. He always seemed to smile more nowadays.

 _I wonder if I should ask him now,_ Rin thought as she remembered back to her conversation with Kagome. _I hope he doesn't get mad at me._

They walked in silence for a while. Rin was silently gathering her courage to ask Sesshomaru her question.

Finally, he stopped in a small clearing near the Sacred tree. Sesshomaru looked at the woman beside him, seeing a conflicted look on her face. He knew she was thinking about something. He knew her well enough to know that whenever she wasn't talking, Rin was thinking deep about something.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. He saw her take a deep breath twice and look at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she started, her voice a little shaky. She swallowed past a lump in her throat. Why was this so hard to say?

Sesshomaru stayed silent, letting Rin find her words. Surely whatever she wanted to ask was not terrible.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, apprehension in her brown eyes. Finally, she spoke:

"Do you have a mate?"

To Be Continued…

Well, how was this for a beginning? Don't worry, plenty more to come! I know I have 2 other stories to work on but this is going to be awesome. Trust me! Well, off to work on **Because Of A Wish** and **Misa!**

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	2. The Questions

**NEW CHAPTER**

 **Summary:** Nine years have passed since the defeat of Naraku. Rin is now a young woman, at the ripe age of 17. What happens when she notices Kagome's mate mark, and starts asking Sesshomaru questions about mating?

 **Name of Chapter:** The Questions

…

Sesshomaru looked the woman in front of him. Did she really just ask if he had a mate? The great Lord Sesshomaru have a mate? How absurd. He had better things to do than take a mate. Though, he did need an heir someday.

She was looking at him, as if she was terrified of his answer. Why would she even ask such a question? This was not something Rin would do. Or perhaps it was?

 _InuYasha,_ Sesshomaru presumed. _My half-brother and his mate must be rubbing off on her. This must not do._

Rin stared at him, anticipating his reaction. Her heart beating quickly in her chest. Why was he taking so long to answer a damn question?

 _Maybe he does have a mate,_ Rin thought. _And he is afraid to tell me. Why would he be afraid to tell me?_

"I have no mate," Sesshomaru finally spoke. Rin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why do you ask such a question?"

Rin swallowed and twiddled her thumbs nervously. Time to rat out Kagome. "I uh, noticed, um, Kagome's mark. And it just popped into my head, my lord." Rin felt her face turn warm. How could he just look at her with those beautiful golden eyes?

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see."

He smiled, seeing her brown eyes cast away from him. She is beautiful, Sesshomaru had to admit to himself. It was the kind of beauty she didn't know she was. She was a teenager but yet, still held innocence in her aura. Despite the year she travelled with him and Jaken, looking for Naraku and a sword, and getting kidnapped on various occasions, she never lost her faith in him or lost her innocent look. She knew he would always protect her.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru, sensing he was looking her. She smiled, seeing his smile.

The last two years she has noticed Sesshomaru has been smiling more, especially when it was him and her. It was if he was only showing her a warm side that he kept hidden underneath his cold exterior.

"If you have more questions," Sesshomaru began, knowing she was always curious about anything. "You may ask them. Without fear. I will tell you the truth."

"Really, my lord?" Rin smiled, excited. "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru nodded. To prove he wasn't going anywhere, he sat against a tree. Rin knelt next to him, sitting on her legs.

"Okay, um," Rin began nervously. Her palms were sweaty but she fought the urge to wipe them on her favorite kimono. There were hundreds of questions she has been dying to know since she saw Kagome's mark. She more excited about asking her questions than she was whenever Sesshomaru came to visit. If she were a normal human, she would be too frightened to ask this demon any questions. "Have you ever had a mate?"

"No, I have not," Sesshomaru answered. He heard her beating heart with his sensitive hearing. She was nervous and excited to be able to ask her questions about this interesting subject.

"Why not, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have not found her." Sesshomaru looked her in the eye and Rin's breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, that's terrible, My Lord." Rin face heated up under the intensity of his gaze. "Maybe it is time to start looking, Milord. After all, you are ruling your lands once again."

Sesshomaru nodded. Rin felt something painful in her chest at the thought of another woman taking his attention from her. If only he liked humans….

"Have you ever loved, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin asked, almost hesitantly. Why was her heart beating so fast?

"No, I have not," Sesshomaru replied. He lied. He loved the small human beside him. And not as a daughter like one would think after taking her in, but as a mate. He just couldn't tell her that yet.

"Oh."

 _Who would not love Lord Sesshomaru_ , Rin thought, biting her lip. _He is handsome, heroic, stoic, doesn't show fear, strategic, caring, kind yet very harsh, and could easily be someone's mate. Perhaps mine._

"Do you have more questions, Rin," Sesshomaru asked, breaking Rin out of her thoughts.

"You know me so well, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin replied, smiling. "Do all demons leave a mark?"

"Yes."

"Before or after mating?" Rin blushed at her question.

"During," Sesshomaru said and Rin's eyes widened.

 _That must be interesting,_ Rin thought, thinking back to when Kagome had described sex to her. This had happened after Rin had caught two villagers in the cries of passion in the forest. InuYasha was not happy Rin had started asking questions to him and left his mate to do it. Sesshomaru never found out about their discussion.

"Um, are all marks the same; a bite mark," Rin asked, pushing past her racy thoughts.

"Yes."

"Why a mark in the first place?"

"The mark creates an unbreakable bond between two partners. One can sense what their mate is feeling." The way Sesshomaru spoke, sent shivers down Rin's spine. It was almost sensual.

Rin thought about this, thinking of InuYasha's human mother. "So, can you have more than one mate, milord? I mean, you and InuYasha have two different mothers."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while, thinking deeply. Rin bit her bottom lip, wondering if that was not a good question to ask. Sesshomaru was sensitive about the fact his father had another child with a human woman.

"No," Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Only one mate. My grandparents arranged for my mother and father to make an heir, to continue our lineage. My father did not give my mother the mark." Rin nodded to show she was following what he was saying. His voice got bitter on the last sentence.

 _That's kind of sad,_ Rin thought. _He was only born out of need versus love. No wonder why his is so cold._

"My father gave his mark to InuYasha's mother." Sesshomaru held her gaze as he said his next words. "He loved her."

Rin's heart beat fast in her chest. His words; it was like he was confessing his love for _her._ But that couldn't be it, he couldn't love her. She was just a human. Sesshomaru did not want to take after his father and mate a human. He still probably thought of her as a daughter.

"How can a demon tell whom to give the mark to," Rin continued, looking at his leg. She couldn't look him in the eye at the moment. "If the demon can have intercourse without mating?"

"We can sense it, us demons," Sesshomaru replied. His lips turned up, noticing her embarrassment. Her heart hadn't slowed down since she started asking her questions.

A puzzled look crossed Rin's face as she looked at him. "How can you sense it? This is different from just sensing any other thing, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "We know by eye contact, touch, smell, and kiss." He spoke slowly, letting every word sink in. He watched as she shivered, but not because of the small wind that came through the tress. He liked seeing her shiver because of his words. It did something to him that nothing else has. Made heart beat just four beats faster, made his blood run south, and made his lips tingle.

He wanted to kiss her.

Rin's small mouth made an 'O' shape, adverting Sesshomaru's gaze again. She just could not look at him right now. The intensity of his gaze made her heart beat skip, a warm sensation in her nether region, and made her lips ache for his.

She wanted to kiss him.

They sat in silence once against whilst Rin tried to get her heart to slow down. Sesshomaru was just watching her breathe. How was it something so simple like breathing, could make him smile? There have only been two times in her life time where she did not breathe. First time, he barely knew her and was just testing out his Tenseiga; he didn't feel anything. The second time, he had grown to know her and was greatly saddened. He will forever be grateful towards his mother.

"I know this would never happen," Rin started, quietly. She was really hesitant to ask, but she wanted to. For her own sake. "W-w-would you mate a human? If you 'sensed' it?"

Sesshomaru studied her. She was still avoiding his gaze. Was she asking for herself? Did she mean would he mate her?

"Yes." Sesshomaru heard her heart beat twice and her breathing pause. He smirked, she did mean herself.

"Hypothetically, what happens if you mate a human?" Rin continued, being very bold with her questions now and possibly walking on thin ice. She quickly added in: "Don't get mad, I'm just wondering what would happen."

"Your lifespan would expand." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Did he just really say that? "Your senses would heighten, all of them. As you know-"

"Wait, you said you, as in me," Rin interrupted, her heart being fast with anticipation. Did he just say her? "Does…does that mean…mean you want to make me your….m-mate?" Rin breathed out the last word.

"Yes, I do," Sesshomaru replied, his big hand gently cupping her soft cheek. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Why?" Rin asked, tears on the brink of her eyes. This had to be a dream. He was holding her face in his hand. A hand she only dreamed would caress her. His gentle actions sent more shivers down her spine. "I am a human and you do not care for humans."

"I care for you." Sesshomaru locked gazes with her.

 _He means it,_ Rin gasped. Then, she smiled. _He cares for me._

"I have one more question," Rin said softly, forgetting about everything. If this was a dream, she was going to make the best out of it. She was leaning up towards him, her eyes half closed. "Can I kiss you?"

Sesshomaru placed his lips over hers as his answer. Time stopped and the air was quiet. Sparks ignited between their lips. Their heartbeats beat as one.

To Be Continued….

YAY! Another chapter done! If you guys didn't already know, this story is rated M for a possible lemon. If anyone has any ideas, just let me know! Also, I am not planning for this to be very long. I have school coming up next month and I am a wife/mom. And other to work on!

R&R Kindly Please

Drama Kagome


	3. The Castle

**NEW CHAPPIE**

 **Summary:** Nine years have passed since the defeat of Naraku. Rin is now a young woman, at the ripe age of 17. What happens when she notices Kagome's mate mark, and starts asking Sesshomaru questions about mating?

 **Name of Chapter:** The Castle

…

 _This is not a dream,_ Rin thought as hers and Sesshomaru's lips moved in sync. _This is for real. I can feel his lips on mine._

Rin felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer. Rin put her hands on his armor, careful of the spikes. She silently cursed his armor because she couldn't feel his chest that she knew to be chiseled.

She sighed, feeling her hair being played with. Sesshomaru growled softly, wanting to hear that tantalizing sound again.

He broke away from her lips, kissing down her jaw to her neck, to the spot he wanted to mark her. In response, a moan escaped Rin's lips as he nipped and sucked her shoulder, leaving a red mark.

"Sesshomaru," Rin breathed his name as he continued his actions on her neck.

Hearing his name, Sesshomaru stopped his actions on her shoulder and captured her lips once again. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip, silently asking permission. Rin tentatively opened her mouth and was met by Sesshomaru's tongue sliding into hers.

Rin moaned louder as her tongue danced with his. She caressed his face, tracing where she knew his demon markings were. In return, Sesshomaru let out a pleasing low growl.

"Rin," Sesshomaru breathed when they parted. His forehead was resting on hers as she panted, getting air back into her lungs. He knew he couldn't leave the village today without this woman "Come live with me."

Rin looked at him, her chocolate eyes wide. "L-l-live w-with y-you?"

Sesshomaru nodded, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Chills went down Rin's spine, his claw brushing her skin in the gentlest way.

Rin had been waiting for this day. The day where he wanted her to come join him in his lands. But she never expected for him to want her as mate. In the same day!

"Yes," Rin replied, smiling. She forgot about everything. She just wanted to be with him.

At this moment, Rin didn't care if she was human or not. She was going to be with Sesshomaru.

…

A month passed since Rin bid farewell to InuYasha and Kagome. Rin was sad to part with them after so long but they were happy for her. They knew from the beginning they would have to part when Rin was older and made her own choices.

At first, they were surprised Rin was leaving so soon. Then Kagome noticed Rin's flushed skin, messy hair, pinker lips, large smile, and the 'in love' look Rin gave Sesshomaru. Kagome immediately knew something wonderful had transpired between them.

Kagome and InuYasha exchanged a silent look, knowing what had happened in the forest.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha had begun in a stern protective voice. "You better not hurt Rin or else I'll kill you."

"Little brother," Sesshomaru had replied as he stood behind Rin. "How foolish you think I would."

From there, Rin and Sesshomaru took their leave.

Now, Rin was wandering around the halls of the castle Sesshomaru resided in. The demon servants she passed bowed to her in respect. It was evening, after dinner, and the servants were busy lighting the candles before dark.

It took a while for the demons that served under Lord Sesshomaru to accept the fact that he chose a human as a mate. All the demons knew Sesshomaru and Rin hadn't mated yet, but Sesshomaru made it very clear Rin was not to be disrespected. Whether the demons liked Rin or not, they had to accept it. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to get rid of those that opposed his choice in a mate.

"Lady Rin," a light green frog demoness greeted Rin with a smile on her face. She wore a yellow and orange kimono with a matching obi. Her three toed feet were bare.

"Akari," Rin replied, smiling. "How are the babies doing?"

"Excellent," Akari's yellow eyes lit up at the mention of her twins. "Thank you for asking, Lady Rin."

"To be honest, I still cannot believe you and Master Jaken are parents."

Akari laughed. This was not unusual to hear from beings that have dealt with her mate. Sure, he was crotchety but she didn't see that side of him very often. Instead, she saw a toad that was an amazing, kind, and a compassionate father to their twins.

Rin giggled. She had met Akari the day she arrived at the castle and immediately taken a liking to the toad demoness. Jaken, since taken a mate, has become calmer and happier.

Akari was about to say something when an exasperated look crossed her face. "Excuse me, Lady Rin," Akari said, smiling now. "Jaken is beginning to get frustrated with putting the twins down. I must go."

"Of course, Akari," Rin replied. Akari did a small bow and left. Rin stood there, watching her companion walk quickly down the hallway.

 _It must be nice,_ Rin thought with a frown. _Being able to sense what your mate is thinking._

In the past month, Sesshomaru has not mentioned mating her. He told her once they arrived he would give her time to adjust to this life. And when he came to her room late at night, their actions never went past kissing passionately.

Rin sighed, opening her bedroom door and stepping into the spacious suite. She paused in front of the floor length mirror and gazed at her image. Her kimono was of the finest purple and gold silk. The large obi matched the purple and had gold threading on it. Her wavy brunette hair was in a delicate bun, held up by chopsticks.

Rin went behind her changing screen and took off her kimono, revealing a lighter purple colored haneri. She took out her chopsticks and shook out her hair, feeling the softness brush her shoulders.

It had been a long day of answering questions she only knew the half of the answers to. Then, she had to deal with a dog demon that doesn't like humans and kept giving her scornful looks.

"Just like his father," the demon had muttered when he thought Rin wasn't listening. Rin having heard the demon and having the ability to, dismissed him from her presence immediately. He had to obey her or else Sesshomaru would not be happy.

 _Does Lord Sesshomaru still want me as his mate,_ Rin wondered sadly. _I'll only give him half demon children._

A soft knock interrupted Rin's thought. She quickly put on her orange robe and opened the door that joined hers and Sesshomaru's room. Another privilege of being Sesshomaru's almost mate.

She smiled, seeing Sesshomaru on the other side of the door. He was in a white and red geometric haori and matching hakamas with a white obi to hold it together. His armor was off, something Rin enjoyed when they embraced.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru," Rin greeted, stepping to the side to let him in. After they arrived at the castle, Sesshomaru told her she could use his name without his title, only if they were in private, however.

Sesshomaru nodded. Once the door was closed, he captured Rin's lips with his own. Rin, happily, returned his kiss. She sighed, forgetting all about her day. Nothing mattered when she was protected in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Hello, Ai," Sesshomaru greeted once his lips were detached from hers. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Rin leaned her head into his touch. "Your day was pleasant, I hope."

"It was," Rin said, as she put her hand his un-armored chest. Since their return the castle and their closeness, Sesshomaru only wore his armor during the day time. At night, he took it off to be closer to Rin when he visited her.

Sesshomaru studied the woman in front of him. She was smiling but had an uncertain look her brown eyes.

 _Something is troubling her_ , Sesshomaru thought as he ran his claws through Rin's soft hair.

Rin sighed, and looked at him. He could read her like a scroll. She could never hide her feelings from him, even though they were not mated.

"Are you certain you want me as a mate," Rin asked, puzzling Sesshomaru. "I am a human and I will only give you half demon children."

Sesshomaru looked at her, wondering what had brought this on.

"You don't care for half demons," Rin went on, tears building in her eyes now. "I'm sure if it weren't for me, you would still hate your brother. I would not want my children to be hated by their father just because they are half demons."

"I will not hate _our_ children," Sesshomaru replied, his cold voice stern. "I will love them as I love you."

Rin's heart skipped a beat. He _loved_ her? He hasn't said that to her before. He has said he _cared_ for her but not loved. Maybe she heard wrong…

"I will admit, I did hate my brother and his mother." Sesshomaru laid a hand on her cheek, looking her straight in the eye. "However, I did not understand how wonderful it could be loving a mortal."

Rin was quiet, looking at Sesshomaru with tears cascading on to her cheeks and Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru wiped them away, caressing her face whilst doing so. He did not like to see her cry. She was the only person who could cry and he would care about.

"Humans, unlike demons, have a vast amount of emotions that they cannot control. I did not understand how my father could love a human. They are weak, fragile, and do not live very long." Sesshomaru's stern look softened. "I did not understand until I learned to love you."

"You love me," Rin gasped, her brown eyes wide. The tears stopped falling and Sesshomaru's lips turned up in a small smile. "You love me, and you want to have children with me. Half human and half demon children. You, a demon, loves me, a human."

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you, too," Rin replied. Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him passionately.

Sesshomaru lifted her up, deepening their kiss. Rin moaned, feeling his tongue roam her mouth. He ran his tongue over her teeth, feeling the slick bumps. She pressed closer to his muscular body, wanting to feel every inch of him. Her body was warm and tingling with his touches and quiet moans. There was a bulge coming from his pants she could feel between her legs.

Sesshomaru growled softly as he undid her obi to her robe, letting the strand of fabric fall to the floor. Rin ran her hands over his chest, feeling his hard muscles through the fabric of his haori. Oh, how she wanted to feel his bare skin beneath her small hands.

Rin moaned, feeling Sesshomaru's lips work their magic on her neck. She loved it when his lips touched her skin. Especially in the area she knew he was going to mark her someday.

Rin's heart beat fast as Sesshomaru pushed back her robe and haneri. She shivered, feeling the cool air hit her skin. She wanted him to feel more of his skin touching her skin. She wanted him.

"Sesshomaru," Rin moaned, reaching through the opening in Sesshomaru's haori and haneri to feel his smooth chest. Sesshomaru, in response, growled deep in his throat. Her tender fingers sent sparks on the skin she touched. He wanted her.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered, stopping his actions on her skin. Rin looked up at him, into his golden eyes, panting and her skin flushed. "Be my mate." Sesshomaru took her small hand in his big one and tenderly placed his lips over her knuckles.

Rin smiled, and nodded. Sesshomaru returned the gesture and captured her lips once again.

To Be Continued…

Hello! I know I have others to update before this but **Misa** and **Because of A Wish** are basically ghost towns right now. And I have my loveable best friend anxiously waiting for this update. So, just a couple chapters left.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	4. The Bond

**NEW CHAPPIE**

 **Summary:** Nine years have passed since the defeat of Naraku. Rin is now a young woman, at the ripe age of 17. What happens when she notices Kagome's mate mark, and starts asking Sesshomaru questions about mating?

 **Author's Note:** WARNING! This is a lemon chapter! My first lemon chapter. Bear with me please as I never have written like this before. I feel like a virgin all over again. Lol. You have been warned.

 **Name of Chapter:** The Bond

…

Sesshomaru picked Rin up bridal style, his lips never breaking from hers. Rin moaned, feeling his hand on her thigh as he squeezed it.

Sesshomaru gently set her on the feather bed and sat next to her. She stopped kissing him, needing air. Instead, she began kissing Sesshomaru from his chin to the collar of his haori. She heard a low moan rumble in Sesshomaru's throat with her actions.

Rin, still having her hands in his haori and haneri, slid her hands over Sesshomaru's pecks and to his biceps, pushing the soft fabrics off his muscular shoulders and onto the floor. Rin paused to look at his bare chest and her heart beat fast.

His chest. Oh Kami. Perfect. Flawless. Chiseled. Muscular in the most alluring way; from his shoulders down to the 'V' peeking above his hakamas. Her nether region was suddenly damp with desire.

Rin felt Sesshomaru's golden eyes on her as she glided her fingers over his shoulders to his pecks, to his abdominals, and Rin's breath caught in her throat as she touched the top of his 'V'.

"I've been wanting," Rin began in a low voice, "to touch you like this for a while." Rin licked her lips. Sesshomaru groaned as her fingers inched to the top of his hakamas.

He was holding himself back. His demon within was going crazy and beginning to claim Rin as his mate. However, Sesshomaru knew he needed to take his time and let Rin take her pleasure. This was her first time, after all.

Sesshomaru groaned loudly, feeling Rin's fingers brush against his large bulge while she untied his obi. His member throbbed when he smelt Rin's arousal.

Rin bit her lip, making Sesshomaru's heart beat skip. Rin looked at him, wanting to see his expression as she continued feeling his chest. She smiled, seeing a pleased look on his face.

Sesshomaru locked gazes with Rin and lost his self-control. He captured her lips with his own and slid his tongue in her mouth.

Rin moaned, as she played with his tongue. Sesshomaru slowly opened her robe and haneri, revealing her bare body to him. Rin took her sleeves off, not breaking their kiss, and not wanting any fabric preventing her from touching Sesshomaru's skin with her own. His skin was hot against her own.

"You are beautiful," Sesshomaru whispered as he gazed at Rin's body. She was everything he imagined her body to be. Small breasts, lean stomach, dark curls that rested below her stomach, and long luscious legs. His large hands hovered over her body, hesitant to touch her bare perfect flesh.

"Touch me," Rin softly said, watching him hesitate. She laid on the bed, not feeling shy as his eyes roamed her naked body. She yearned to feel his touch as much as she yearned to touch him in his most private places.

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru's hand went around her back, bringing her closer to him. His other hand grasped her hip and placed his lips over her small breast. He had his knee between her legs, pressing against her damp center. She moaned his name as she felt his tongue circle her nipple.

She clenched his leg with her own as he continued his actions on her breast. She balled her fist in his hair when he kissed across her chest to her other breast and mimicked the other side. His thumb rubbed her hip in circles, making Rin shiver.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as she ran her hands over Sesshomaru's torso and clenched her legs tighter around his knee. Imitating what she knew would happen when he entered her.

There was fire burning inside her. A fire that kept building with Sesshomaru touches. A fire that was going to cause an explosion by Sesshomaru's hands and mouth. Oh, how she wanted to feel the fire explode within her.

"Ow," Rin exclaimed as one of Sesshomaru's claws sliced her hip, making blood appear.

Sesshomaru glanced at her before kissing his way down her torso and to the spot where he clawed.

Rin gasped as she felt Sesshomaru's tongue slide over the cut, healing it. The fire inside her grew bigger as he kissed her hip and rubbed it more with his hands.

"I love this," Rin whispered as Sesshomaru continued kissing her hips. Rin smiled, looking as he tenderly left his kisses on her bare body. She caught sight of bare skin on his hip, his hakamas had partially fallen down. "However, I think I would love this more." Rin sat up, making Sesshomaru kneel on the bed. She placed her small hands on his hips and grasped the fabric of his hakamas.

Sesshomaru was silent as Rin inched the fabric down further down his hips and over his large erect member. Sesshomaru heard Rin quietly gasp at the sight of him and her eyes widened. He stayed still as Rin ran her hands up and down his hips and upper thighs.

"Rin," Sesshomaru moaned as Rin timidly touched his shaft and the tip.

Rin smiled, his manhood in her small delicate hands. He was bigger than she imagined, he spilled out over her hands. And the thought of his manhood inside her was oddly enticing, not fearful as she expected for her first time.

Rin looked at him. His eyes were closed as felt his member. He twitched in her palm. In an instant once again, he lost his self-control. He was about to explode from all her soft touches. He wanted to hold himself back but it was difficult do to her soft caresses. He couldn't come before he had a chance to mark her.

Sesshomaru captured her lips once again in a passionate kiss, laying her back on the bed. He hovered above her, his arms on either side of her, and his legs between hers. Rin sighed, running her hands up and down his chest as they continued fighting with their tongues.

"Are you sure, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered to Rin, his member poised in front of her entrance. "It will hurt. We can stop."

"I know you will take care of me," Rin replied, smiling. "I love you." She placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his lips to hers.

Sesshomaru moved forward, slowly sinking into her feminine flesh. Rin grabbed his shoulders as he moved past her barrier. Rin grimaced, feeling slight pain as he sunk deeper into her. Sesshomaru paused, letting Rin's flesh adjust to his size.

She felt heavenly. Warm. Tight. Wet. Soft. Oh, Kami. She was a perfect fit for him.

Rin wiggled underneath him, getting into a comfortable spot. The pain was fading and she felt pleasure as Sesshomaru slowly slid out and back into her flesh.

Rin captured his lips as he continued thrusting in a leisurely pace. She rocked her hips, meeting each thrust with her own. She let her instincts take control of her body. She let her hands roam his body, touching all the places she only dreamed of touching. That fire was building again with each of their thrusts. She knew when the fire exploded, she would feel immense pleasure. Rin moaned with pleasure as he went deeper in her.

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders, bringing him closer to her. Suddenly, the fire exploded, covering her body in spasms, and she dug her fingers into his shoulders. Pleasure covered her body from her head to her toes.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's pleasure racked through her body and around his member. The spasms stopped and Rin looked at him, a happy satisfied look on her face.

"Wow," Rin panted, trying to get her breath back. Sesshomaru smiled. "That…was…wow."

Sesshomaru kissed her then resumed thrusting in and out of Rin, intending on making her come again before him. Rin moaned, feeling him deep within her again. Rin pressed on his shoulders, her pleasing instincts kicking in once again.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to moan as Rin wrapped her legs around his back, making him stay in her flesh. Oh, Kami. The fire was building within him as Rin moaned and planted kisses on his torso. She left little red marks when she started sucking his skin. She ran her fingers over his pecks as he thrust into her. Then her hands traveled to his firm buttocks, squeezing it lightly.

"Rin," Sesshomaru moaned, feeling himself about to explode. He pecked her on the lips twice before moving to the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck, sucking a little, preparing his spot to mark her.

Rin moaned, arching her back into Sesshomaru's thrust. The fire within her was going to explode again if he kept on his actions. And then, she did.

Sesshomaru felt Rin's pleasure peak as he thrust in her. She moaned his name as once again her fire exploded deep within her.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs, her spasms about to trigger his own explosion. His eyes were red as he sunk his teeth into Rin's neck when the fire exploded within him. He moaned, spilling his seed into her empty womb.

Rin clung tightly to Sesshomaru as he bit her, stifling a scream of agony by pressing her mouth against his shoulder. Pain radiated from that spot momentarily before transforming into a pleasing warmth that blanketed her body.

"Are you all right, Ai," Sesshomaru whispered to Rin as the warmth surrounding her dissipated. Their heart beats beat fast together.

Rin looked at him, his eyes red still. She breathed heavily and nodded. She licked her lips again.

"That was incredible," Rin breathed, smiling. She reached up and brushed a strand of his hair away from his face.

Sesshomaru gently removed himself from her and laid next to her. He wrapped himself around her, laying her head on his chest. Rin smiled, hearing his heart beat fast.

"I love you," Rin spoke, smiling at him.

"And I, you," Sesshomaru replied, then brushed his lips against hers. "My mate."

Rin yawned as Sesshomaru brought the blue blanket over their naked bodies. Rin closed her eyes, listening to her mates' heartbeat. She felt peaceful and happy.

Sesshomaru smiled, hearing her breaths even out and slow with slumber.

 _At last,_ Sesshomaru thought. _I have the greatest power. Love._

To Be Continued….

Hooray, I am finally finished with this chapter! I am thinking one more chapter then the epilogue. Like I said in the beginning, I don't want to draw out this very much. I have a life! And other stories to work on! I hope this chapter sounded okay.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	5. The Next Day

**Summary:** Nine years have passed since the defeat of Naraku. Rin is now a young woman, at the ripe age of 17. What happens when she notices Kagome's mate mark, and starts asking Sesshomaru questions about mating?

 **Name of Chapter:** The Next Day

...

Everything hurt. Kami, why did everything hurt? She could feel the pain before she opened her eyes to the light morning sun. Her whole body was sore. Her head was pounding. There was an assortment of smells that was in the air. Some pleasant, others not. There was a particular aroma that smelled heavenly right next to her.

There was a warm and comforting presence wrapped around her waist and a small breath that tickled the top of her ear. Rin smiled, looking at the familiar hand draped across her hips.

Rin whimpered, moving her shoulder. Pain spread down her arm.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered to his mate, sensing her pain. Sesshomaru leaned down, and licked his mark, relieving Rin of her pain.

Rin smiled, nestling into Sesshomaru naked body's warmth. Her pain vanished with his soft touches.

"I will be very happy," Rin began, as Sesshomaru kissed her neck, "if we never have to leave this room today."

"Consider it done, Ai," Sesshomaru replied. Rin turned and pressed her lips against his. Whatever was on his agenda today could wait. He needed to continue strengthening their bond by soothing Rin's sore body.

In any way possible.

They laid like for a while, kissing passionately and feeling each other's bare skin. The fire burned once again beneath their skins as they touched each other.

Sesshomaru laid on top of her, desiring to feel more of her skin on his. Even though he had her once more during the night, he wanted her more.

Rin moaned, arching her back. She felt his large erect member at her entrance, then he was in her.

…

"When did you first sense you wanted me as a mate," Rin spoke to Sesshomaru as she lay curled on his side. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm was draped over his abdomen.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He knew this day. It was a day he could always remember. That day, was when his life shifted towards a direction he never thought possible.

"Two years ago," Sesshomaru replied, picturing that day clearly in his mind. "We were visiting outside Kaede's village. You were speaking of Kagome teaching you to read. I suddenly thought you were beautiful. The wind blew your hair into your eyes." His voice was low and soft, intending for her ears only. He knew with her recently acquired heightened hearing, she could hear him.

"I met your eyes and my heart skipped a beat. From that moment, I knew."

Rin was silent. She too, remembered that day. It was that day she began to think of Sesshomaru not as father figure, but something more than that.

At first, she ignored her feelings, thinking it was not proper. Then, as time moved on and Sesshomaru's visits, she began dreaming of his soft touches on her skin. She realized then she was falling for him.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru before brushing her lips against his and sinking her tongue into his mouth. Their kiss deepened, and Rin tangled her fingers in his silver hair that felt like silk.

Sesshomaru growled softly, his hand holding her body tight against his.

Rin broke their kiss, smiling and panting lightly. "I love you," she breathed.

"And, I you," Sesshomaru replied, softly kissing her.

They laid in silence, listening to each other breathe and the soft chirping of the birds outside.

"How many children do you want," Rin whispered, breaking their silence. Her head was resting on Sesshomaru's chest and she lazily drew circles around his nipple.

This question has been weighing heavy on her mind since she first started falling for Sesshomaru. She always thought he would make an excellent father.

"Two," Sesshomaru said without hesitating. He had thought about this question long ago, just after he had realized he loved Rin. He knew Rin would want children; she loved children.

He never really cared for children. It was bizarre he had taken Rin in when she was a child.

However, with her by his side, he would learn to love children. He had some practice already with InuYasha's daughter and son.

"Two is a good number," Rin replied, smiling. She could imagine it now, two beautiful babies with his golden eyes and her features. She didn't even mind if they acted like Sesshomaru so as long as they were happy.

Rin lay a hand over her belly, imagining in months' time a little babe kicking her hand.

"If I were to be with child," Rin started, as a thought occurred to her. "How long will my pregnancy last?"

"Six months," Sesshomaru replied. "If you were to be a full demon, it would only be four months."

"Six months," Rin repeated, a smile spreading across her face.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's thoughts danced across her hazel eyes. His lips turned up, knowing what she was thinking.

Suddenly, Rin was on top of him, kissing his neck. Sesshomaru moaned, feeling her lips on his ear lobe, nipping at his skin.

Rin smiled, loving how he responded to her touches. Sesshomaru groaned, clenching her small buttocks in his hand as Rin continued her lip assault on his neck and ears.

He caught the scent of Rin's arousal as she took on the dominant role. He was only too happy to let her dominate him this time.

…

Rin groaned, waking up from a peaceful slumber. Her eyes fluttered, adjusting to the late morning sun. She looked beside her, and frowned slightly.

Then she remembered. Sesshomaru had left just before the sun had risen, saying he had to attend a meeting and she should go back to sleep.

Rin grimaced, feeling her stomach flip. This has been happening to her the last two mornings but always stopped after eating a little food.

Rin hummed, quickly dressing into a silver and red swirled kimono with a matching obi.

Soon, she was in the kitchen, smiling at the servants that were employed there.

"Good morning, Lady Rin," a demoness greeted Rin as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Sakura," Rin replied, smiling. It was still strange to hear her being called 'Lady' even though she has been officially mated to Sesshomaru for three weeks now.

There was no denying their bond the next day as they emerged from their room, covered in each other's scent and red marks.

Now, the demoness Sakura prepared her a plate of eggs and meat.

Rin smiled in thanks before eating her food.

During the meal, she made small talk with the demoness, planning her day.

Suddenly, a flipping sensation filled her belly and her face paled.

"Lady Rin," the demoness began, seeing Rin pale after finishing her plate. "Are you feeling well? Humans get sick so easily."

"Yes, I am fine," Rin replied, breathing through her mouth and pushing back her finished plate. Her stomach was suddenly churning worse than ever.

"Shall I fetch the Lord," Sakura asked, looking at Rin worriedly.

"No," Rin breathed, her nausea subsiding. No doubt Sesshomaru would be feeling what she is by now. She could tell already he was worried about her.

"I'm just going to go lay down. Excuse me," Rin told her and left the room before Sakura could say anything.

 _Why am I feeling like this,_ Rin thought as she entered hers and Sesshomaru's room. _I've never felt like this before._

Suddenly, Rin clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the, thankfully empty, chamber pot and emptied the contents of her belly into it.

 _Could I be,_ Rin thought as she breathed heavily, her stomach emptied. Her stomach churned uncomfortably. She thought back to the health lessons Kagome taught her when she started bleeding monthly.

Rin's heart skipped a beat, realizing she was late.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's soft concerned voice came from behind her. He knelt by her, ignoring the foul smell.

"Am I what I think I am," Rin asked, looking at him with wide eyes and her heart beating fast.

Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about. It was only a matter of time before she started experiencing symptoms. He had smelt her change in scent just the other morning, when she first started feeling ill. He was silent, letting her find out on her own.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, smiling. He couldn't believe it himself when he smelt her scent. He stared at the ceiling, thinking that he, the great cold hearted dog Lord Sesshomaru, was going to…

"We're going to have a pup," Rin breathed, smiling ear to ear. She gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw nothing but happiness and a smile on his lips. "We're going to have a pup."

Rin excitedly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru neck, tears of joy cascading down her cheeks. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate, feeling her happiness.

"I love you, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered gently in her ear.

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru," Rin replied.

The End…for now….

So, this is the end. I'm not doing an epilogue. I kind of want to pick this story back up in the future, if possible. So, I'm ending it right here. At a point where I could pick up in the future. Hope you all enjoyed reading!

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
